The land of dreams
by kimeko-chan123
Summary: In the land of dreams, anything is possible as long as you believe. Bad at summaries. 2nd story. Please read and review. I don't own the cover pic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that aren't on my profile.**

* * *

_In the land of dreams, anything is possible as long as you believe._

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the meadow. 3 girls were weaving the flowers into beautiful accessories.

"I am hungry. Momoko, can we have lunch now?", the blonde girl said. She wore a long blue gown with plenty of lace.

"Oh okay Miyako. Kaoru! Lunch time!",The girl known as Momoko called. She wore a pink dress with the back longer than the front and plenty of lace.

"Coming!.", yelled the girl named Kaoru as she ran over to them. She wore a light green blouse with a dark green long skirt. The skirt was layered and had a matching corset top.

They were all barefoot on a large flower print blanket. Apon their heads were tiaras made out of gold and different gems upon them.

The girl in blue know as Miyako began to set out the food as Kaoru sat down.

They laid their tiaras in the center of the blanket.

Miyako's tiara was round with a sapphire orb in the center and 3 smaller orbs at each side.

Momoko's tiara had 1 point followed by smooth curves. It had a ruby heart in the center with 3 ruby orbs forming a triangle at each side.

Kaoru's tiara had 3 points with an emerald star in the center and 3 emerald orbs forming a upside down triangle on each side.

They began to eat peacefully when there was a rustling in the bushes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PPGZ.**

(Miyako pov)

Me and the girls were peacefully eating when suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes. Kaoru jumped up and began to go into a fighting stance. The bushes shaked some more and 3 wolf pups came out. They looked hurt and scared. We looked at them wide eyed and ran over to the pups. One was black, one was silver, and one was white. The pups looked at us and began to growl. We were only a few feet away.

"Don't worry.", Momoko said.

"We won't hurt you.", I said.

"Everything will be okay.", Kaoru said.

Kaoru went on her knees and put out her arms. She motioned us to do the same so we did. Slowly the wolf pups went into our arms. I began to stroke the silver one's fur. I wonder who would have harmed these pups. We took the pups over to the picnic blanket and rested them there. Momoko began to shuffle through the basket and got out some small dishes with meat on them. It was sliced turkey.

We began to feed the pups. I noticed a tag and said," Hey girls look. They have collars with tags. This one says 'Mizu'." Momoko said," This one says 'Kasai'." Kaoru said," This one says 'Shizen'." We looked at eachother confused. Mizu means water. Kasai means fire. I think Shizen means nature. On the back of the tags was a symbol that meant male.(A/N: You know those female and male gender symbols)"Must be because of their eyes.", Momoko said looking into the wolf pups' eyes. Mizu had ocean blue eyes, Shizen had forest green eyes, and Kasai had amber ride eyes.

Kaoru took out the medical stuff from the bottom of the basket and we treated their wounds. After that the pups fell asleep. Shizen had black fur while Kasai had white fur.

We put on our tiaras and packed the picnic stuff except the blanket. Kaoru is a Princess of the nature kingdom. I am not suprised she is good with these animals. I am Princess of the water kindom. I am good with animals too but I can only talk to them. In my kingdom, everyone is loving to our oceans. Momoko on the other hand is from the solar kingdom. The solar kingdom is like a fire kingdom too. They are the suns protectors. Her job is too pray for the sun. You must think since me and Momoko's kingdoms sound totally opposite that we would hate eachother. But actually we get along very well. Momoko and I are very close friends and help eachothers' kingdoms survive.

Without the sun, my people would die, without water Momoko's people would die. We need eachother to survive. One day our families came to this very spot and made peace. Now, me and the girls are like sisters.

"Wait, I just remembered something!", I said.

"Nani?", The girls asked me.

"I can ask the pups who their owners are!", I said. They sweatdropped as if they just remembered I can talk to animals.

I raised Mizu in my arms and looked him gently in the eyes. " Excuse me Mizu-kun? Who is your owner?", I asked. Mizu looked at me and began to bark. I translated it in my head and was shocked.

"Who is it Miyako-chan?", Momoko asked.

I was frozen up so Kaoru shook me a bit into reality.

"Mizu-kun belongs to the Ice kingdom's prince.", I said.

The girl was a bit upset when I said that but they knew what we had to do. I asked Shizen and Kasai who were their owners too.

"Shizen belongs to the Earth kingdom's prince. Kasai on the other hand belongs to the prince of the Lunar kingdom.", I said. I was a bit nervous about this but we have to go do this. We have to return these pups.

We all looked to eachother and nodded. We picked up the wolves and headed to the nearest kingdom, the kingdom of nature.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ XD :) :3

(Kaoru pov)

We went inside my kingdom's castle and into my room. I grabbed a few clothes and a huge sun hat. I directed for the girls to go and change into the clothing I gave them. They did as asked and went into some changing rooms.

When we finished changing, I was wearing a blackish green corset top with a loose long lime green blouse under it, some skinny blue jeans(A/N: Yes they have blue jeans in this story. I know it is medival but they have clothes from tis century too!), and long black boots with forest green laces. I put on my tiara and some black net gloves that stop at my wrists.I also had a black skirt with a green star at the edge. Miyako wore a basic baby blue top that was poof and loose and stopped at her elbows. She had a frilly icey blue skirt with white lace, white jeggings, baby blue boots that went to her knees, her tiara, baby blue open finger wrist length gloves, and a white belt with blue studs. Momoko on the other hand wore a long sleeved pink top with a magenta corset top over it, a magenta pleaded skirt, pink jeggings, magenta boots like mine with pink laces, a giant pink sunhat with a magenta ribbon, magenta gloves that went over her sleaves since they were elbow gloves, and a pink and magenta striped scarf with matching pink sunglasses.

You must be wondering why Momoko is covered up like that. That is because since she is from the solar kingdom, If she is in the ice or lunar kingdom with her skin exposed then she will become sick due to the lack of sun. Last time she did, she couldn't even go outside for a month! Then again, she was only 8... right now we are all 13.

Anyway, we grabbed a few coats and stuff and went into the hot air balloons with the pups. I really hate going to the earth kingdom though.( A/N: The hot air balloons are like the ones in Fushigiboshi no Futagohime. Or however you spell it... I DO NOT own that either. I wish I did though...) The prince of the earth kingdom is a really terrible. He is my exact opposite. We are known as the worlds' counterparts. Miyako and Momoko have them too. "Where too first?", I asked grabbing the handles.

"Lets go to the earth kingdom!", Miyako said. I felt like I was going to die. I didn't want to argue so here we go.

When we got there, I settled the balloon down by the earth kingdom's palace gates. We slowly walked into the castle and some guards led us to the throne room.

The king and queen sat there with their son. We put down the pups and cutsied.

"Hello Kaoru-hime, Momoko-hime, and Miyako-hime. What brings you to our fine kingdom?", The king asked.

I picked up Shizen and walked up to the prince. I asked the prince," Midori-sama, does Shizen-kun belong to you?" That is right, his name is Midori.

Midori began to smile and took Shizen from me. He said," Thankyou very much Kaoru-hime! I am very greatful! I thought I lost him!" Midori stood and while Shizen was still in his arms, he took my hand and kissed it.

"I-It was no big deal. I just did the right thing.", I said with a light blush on my face. Dang it, I stuttered didn't I? I couldn't help but hear Momoko and Miyako giggle.

Midori smiled and hugged Shizen. "We should get going. We have to return the other pups we found to the ice and lunar kingdom.", I said.

" ! You found Kasai and Mizu!? That is great! Shin and Hiro will be very pleased!",Midori said. "May I come too?"

I looked at the girls and they nodded. I sighed , knowing he would change 'modes' as soon as we leave.

"It would be an honor.", I said and curtsied.

He grabbed his coat and put a scarf on Shizen.

Me and the girls bowed to the king and queen one last time and said, "Good day your majesties."

With that we left.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ :) XD :3

**Me: Well...?**

**Kaoru: I guess it ain't that bad.**

**Momoko: I kinda like it!**

**Miyako: The outfits were so cute!**

**Me: Thankyou! Anyway, dares will still be taken. So will questions and etc.**

**Momoko: I want to make the fans jealous a bit and tease them.**

**Miyako: That is not nice.**

**Kaoru: Forget nice! What is the plan?**

**Momoko: Tune in next time to see something that will make fangirls jealous!**

**Me: I am not responsible for what they do! Probably a kiss or something... Thanks for reading!**

**Me:Till next time!~ I salute you! Please review! **

**Me: I 3 REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are not my OCs. My OCs may not be used.**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

(Momoko pov)

We entered the blimp once again but this time with Midori-sama. I sighed and began to put on a very long coat. The coat had thick fur and stopped below my feet. It had icy pink designs with white. The sleeves ended 3 inches below my finger tips and had a large hood that droops a bit. I put on a scarf that matched the coat and my tiara. I even put on some ear muffs that were white.

I hope I don't get sick again though. I am from the solar kingdom. The ice and lunar kingdom can bring harm to me. I was born to pray for the sun. The sun is something I cannot live without. The ice and lunar kingdom lack sunlight. If I get exposed to the lack of sunlight for too long, I can get very ill.

"Shall we head to the Ice Kingdom?", Kaoru asked.

I just nodded while Miyako said a faint 'hai'.

I am suprised Midori-sama hasn't changed 'modes', as Kaoru calls it. When he does it, it is very clear.

Miyako put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at her and she said,"Momoko-chan. We will make the transfer. You can stay here if you want." I looked at Miyako with a smile and shook my head.

"I will be fine Miyako-chan. This is my duty to be able to visit certain kingdoms.", I said.

It wasn't a lie though. I believe that as a princess, it would be rude not to visit other royals. I felt Kasai rub himself on my arm and I stroked his fur.

I took out a scarf and put it around him. Sometimes I wonder how the people there do not freeze to death.

Miyako held Mizu close to her and stroked his fur. "Prepare for landing.", Kaoru said.

Kaoru pulled the ropes and twisted them. She landed in front of the Northern ice bridge. I gulped as we all slowly exited the hot air balloon in our winter clothing. I had a bag with me in case of emergencies.

This is the part I hate, crossing this bridge. Suddenly I remembered something. I clicked my heels twice and with that, blades popped out of my shoes.

Yes! Kaoru gave me the boots with skates!

The girls did the same and Midori-sama looked at us confused. He must wonder why we grew an inch taller and how. I don't blame him. We were wearing matching coats that touch our toes so our feet aren't very noticable.

We then began to skate at an even pace and left a very confused Midori-sama behind.

If you can see his expression, you would be laughing. He then sturdied his stance and stomped twice on each foot. Suddenly, skies appeared on his feet. He put Shizen on his shoulder and released to poles from his hands. Then he skied towards us and we were a bit shocked.

Miyako and Kaoru did a bunch of tricks with him as I just skated straight.

This is the fun part of the northern bridge. You can do all kinds of tricks on this smooth and clean ice.

We reached the castle doors and the guards let us in.

The guards guided us to the throne room, which if i may say so myself, was beautiful

On the thrones were the King, Queen, and Prince. The Prince looked pretty psyched when we all arrived but I know that was because of Midori-sama.

(Miyako pov)

"Good evening King, Queen and Prince of the ice Kingdom.", We all said and curtsy/bow.

"Good evening Momoko-hime, Miyako-hime, Kaoru-hime, and Midori-sama." The King said.

"What brings you children to our fine home?", The Queen asked.

"Are you here to play Midori?",the prince asked.

Midori put his hand in a so-so position and I skated to the Royals with Mizu in my arms.

I put down Mizu and Mizu ran to the Prince.

"Mizu? Mizu!", the prince said with glee and hugged Mizu happily.

The prince walked up to me and said, " Thankyou Miyako-hime! I am grateful that you have brought Mizu back to me!"

I am actually friends with this prince. He is nicer than most people and acts like a kid. Like me!

He took my hand and kissed it.I smiled and curtsied.

"I just did the right thing to do, Shin-sama.", I said. That is right, Shin-sama is the prince's name.

Shin-sama's smile disapeared when he saw Momoko. Oh dear. This can't be good.

He walked up to her and she did the same. Momoko stared him straight in the eyes with a straight face. Shin-sama did the same. Oh please, not again. Last time this happened there was a big arguement. Shin-sama then smiled and put out his hand. Well, more like a finger. Direct contact with the ice or lunar kingdom's royals is unhealthy for Momoko until she is 16. The most she can do is touch finger to finger or a second of direct contact. Any more is completely unhealthy for her. Anyway, Shin-sama said," For bringing Mizu back, I am greatful. Please accept my truce so we may be friends again." Again? When did that happen?

Momoko smiled and poked his finger. Even with a glove no both smiled and he looked at Kasai.

"Are you going to take Kasai to Hiro?", he asked.

Kaoru said," Yes we are. Let me guess. You would like to come?"

Shin-sama looked at Kaoru and asked, "May I?"

Me and the girls exchanged glances and curtsied while saying, "It would be our honor, Shin-sama."

Shin then grabbed a duffle bag and Mizu while grinning with glee.

He looked at us and said, "Well?"

Midori-sama said, "What?"

Shin-sama litterally pushed me and Kaoru with Momoko in front of us and Midori-sama helping him.

"Lets go! Bye Okaa-sama! Otou-sama!", he said as we left.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

(Kaoru pov)

We were in the hot air balloon/blimp and I was steering. I directed Momoko to put on some other stuff for the lunar kingdom. She was looking through a rack full of clothes and accessories.

"To the lunar kingdom we go!", I said.

I kept an eye out for Midori-sama though. He is to change modes any minute. My guts tell me that time will be soon.

"Take a picture, it will last longer.", he said to me.

I glared at him. That 'soon' is 'now'. I felt my cheeks burn a bit.

"Don't get me wrong Midori-sama. I'm no fan.", I said and focused on steering.

"Sure you aren't.", he said with sarcasm in his voice.

I stomped and heard him yelp. I snickered and thought,_ "Bullseye!"_

I noticed that we were now entering the lunar kingdom.

"Prepare for landing everyone!", I said.

I slowly landed outside of the lunar kingdom's castle gates. Momoko looked like she was going faint already. I went to her side and asked," You okay Momoko?"

Miyako went to the opposite side of me and put a hand on her shoulder. She said," You can stay in the balloon if you want. We can handle Kasai."

Momoko shook her head and said, "I can handle it. I want to be the one to take in Kasai." Kasai looked at her a bit sad and whimpered. She gave Kasai a reasurring smile and went back to the racks.

She put on a wool sweater and a the sunhat from earlier. She took out a sun umbrella and sunglasses.

She lifted Kasai in her arms and took a big breath.

Sometimes I truly worry about Momoko. When she get like this, there is no stopping her.

I took out a thermus and gave it to her.

"What is this?", Momoko asked me.

"Herbal tea. Drink it when you feel weak.", I said. This tea has a special serum I made out of herbs. As princess of the kingdom of nature, I know a lot about plants. I can somewhat control them. Creepy and cool.

You must think that me and Midori-sama are the same. Not exactly. He is earth and I am nature. Earth as in the ground and metals... and plants. Nature as in plants and animals. The only thing similar is that we were both born with the ability to control plants or however you call what we do to them.

Miyako was born talking to creatures of multiple amounts of species. You must think I would have been born to do that also. Well guess again! There are gifts given to every royal. Each one is extremely rare and strange. Me and Midori-sama have abilities related to our kindom's elements, Miyako talks to animals, Momoko can breath fire or ice(depending on the climate), Shin-sama also can breath or how you say 'control' or 'summon' ice, and Hiro-sama is... actually, what can he do?

Anyway we walked to the gates and I saw Momoko take a sip of the tea I gave her. _Already?_,I thought.

(Momoko pov)

I took a quick sip of the tea Kaoru gave me. Midori-sama and Shin-sama were in front of us. In front of them was some guards taking us to the throne room. I had Kasai in a orange blanket in my arms. I can't believe I am still alive. Maybe because I am inside? I can stop wearing all this stuff when I am 16. Right now I am 13 so... no luck there. We walked into the throne room to see Hiro-sama, the queen and the king.

The boys bowed and we curtsied. Time to get this over with.

"Welcome Midori-sama and Shin-sama. Also Kaoru-hime and Miyako-hime...", said the king as he stared at me.

Maybe my protective gear covered me too much...

"It is I, Momoko-hime, your highness.", I said.

His eyes became a bit wide in shock but returned to normal quickly.

"What brings you here children? Did you come to play?", the queen asked.

I shook my head and slowly walked up to Hiro-sama. Hiro-sama looked at me confused so I put down Kasai in front of him.

"Kasai...", I hear him mutter.

I stroked Kasai's fur and kissed his forehead. He licked my face and I giggled in responce. Kasai then jumped into Hiro-sama's arms. I began to feel dizzy so I drank the tea again.

Hiro-sama looked me straight into the eyes, like Shin-sama and I did, but this was more... serious.

I took off my sunglasses and we just stared for a few minutes into each others' eyes.

The air was tense.

Then, finally the tension broke when Hiro-sama slightly smiled. I questioned it for a minute in my head but smiled back.

"I am very grateful Momoko-hime. You have brought Kasai back to me. Thankyou. May we have a truce? We may be opposites but we can still be friends, yes? Like you and Miyako-hime.", he said.

My smile grew and I said," Of course, Hiro-sama."

I put out my index finger and he touched it with his.

I then began to feel dizzy so I put on my sunglasses and drank the tea.

"We should get going before you faint Momoko.", Kaoru said.

I turned around and said, "Hai."

I went up to Kasai, who lept out of Hiro-sama's arms and onto my lap. I fell down on my bottom so I stroked his fur, adjusted my hat, kissed his forehead one last time, and said, "Bye bye Kasai."

I put Kasai down and went to Kaoru.

Kaoru asked Midori-sama and Shin-sama," Do you 2 need a ride home?"

They said they were going to stay and play with Hiro-sama ,so we curtsied and left.

My Oh my what a long day it has been.

We decided to sleep over at Kaoru's castle because if my parents saw me, they would know I went to the other kingdoms. If they found out... that would be plain terrible.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Me: What would they do to you Momoko?**

**Momoko: You are the author, why are you asking me?**

**Me: Oh, right...hehe*sweatdrops***

**Miyako: I like water.**

**Kaoru: Who doesn't? People who don't like water can die from de-hydration.**

**Me: I'm suprised Kaoru.**

**Kaoru: I can't believe you put me in SKIRTS!**

**Me: Nevermind... time for dares!**

**Dares/reviews:**

Kittie Catty 8/24/13 . chapter 2

Kittie: I love my imagination! This is gonna be awesome! Please, if you can add a GIANT BLOW POP to the story! PLEASE!  
Kitten: Alrighty then... who fed her candy?  
Kit: Katy Perry is awesome! This new song Roar is amazing! You should listen to it (Hands headphones to Kittie)  
Kittie: Okay? (She wasn't really listening, but puts on the headphones anyway) Wow! I love this somg, (Starts singing) I am a champion, you're gonna hear me roar!  
Kitten: Now the dares...

Momoko: She gets to meet Katy Perry, Yay!  
Miyako: Mimick Butch's every move.  
Kaoru: Can dance and sing to Birthday by Selena Gomez  
You: (And yes you have a dare) Give me, Kit, and Kittie a group hug! Whoohoooo!

Lunapok 8/24/13 . chapter 2

I loved it!  
Dare  
Momoko eat a snail!  
Kaoru change personalitys with Miyako  
Miyako win a football game!  
You need to eat this chocolat Muffin!

**Me: BEGIN THE DARES! Momoko have fun at Katy Perry's!**

**Momoko: YAY! *gone***

**Me: Ima get that video of her later... Miyako, time to copy Butch.**

**Butch: This will be fun.**

**Miyako: Uh-oh.**

***Butch dance to Gangnam Style and Miyako mimics him.***

**Kaoru: I guess mine isn't THAT bad.*dances and sings to Birthday by Selena Gomez***

**Me: Bring in the girls!*Kit ,Kittie,and Kitten come in and we group hug***

***Momoko comes back.***

**Me: Momoko! You have to eat a snail!**

**Momoko: Gross! *Momoko eats it then runs to the trash can.***

**Me: EW!... Kaoru! Your turn. *zaps Miyako and Kaoru***

**Miyako: Finally that was over! Why am I in such a girly skirt!**

**Kaoru: Miyako-chan, it is not that bad. I think it is cute.*sits like a lady.***

**Me: Muffin time! * eats the muffin that was sent to me***

**Me: Thanks for reading! Please review! I have a review goal! Om nom nom...**


	4. Chapter 4

**_VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR RIGHTS ON THE INTERNET!_**** I was informed of this from cookiequeen13! Just to let you know this is not my words but from cookiequeen13! Go to the websites provided below if you do not believe me!**

**SOPA is back.**** The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html : / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / : / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml : / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Guys, I am sorry for the false Chappie but something like that was VERY important!**

**Brick: If we the people don't stop SOPA then it will be the end of fanfiction.**

**Momoko: Sign the petition located in the last chapter's link!**

**Miyako: But that means we won't see each other in the Before-After chat!**

**Kaoru: And also no more expression through writing.**

**Momoko: What about all the people to be entertained!?**

**Brick: Please sign the petition!**

**Boomer: Please save the fanfics!**

**Butch: Please end this sadness and anger!**

**Elliot: And we want proof that you did... If we don't get 10 reviews after each chapter that says someone signed the petition,no lying, then we will not post the next chapter!**

**Me: Nani !? Why!?**

**Elliot: You want this to end, yes?**

**Me: Well, yes but-**

**Elliot: No, buts! Post the thing on the last chapter page on your profile and stories and review that you did. Remember we have to get 10! No more no less! **

**Me: T^T... H-hai... This will be the last chappie for a while so e-enjoy...*cries and Elliot holds me***

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

(Time skip to when the girls are 16; ? pov)

It was a beautiful day here in the Crystal Kingdom. As I passed by the villagers in my powder white crystal carriage, I waved to them.

"When shall we arrive Noblemen?", I asked Noblemen Theodore who sat across from me in the carriage.

"Not long M'lady.", he said.

Today I am going to witness the coming of age ceremony. Me and 3 other princesses are going to be in this ceremony.

I sighed knowing this will take a while. I was wearing a light orange dress that as kinda scarlet-ish pink. The dress was long with a poofy skirt. My shoes were white and lace up 1 1/2 inch heels with open toes. I the dress had a white poofy top that was almost off the shoulder. I had a matching corset top in light orange and white lace. My hair was a brunette and black mix with half off my hair in a messy bun and the other half down. My bangs were thinned out and has a flip to one side longer than the other.

My tiara had a scarlet spade in the center with 4 orange orbs at both of it's sides. It was well rounded with a beautiful silver design for the frame. Also I had an orange rose in my hair to compliment the messy bun in my hair. I had elegant white elbow gloves complimented by scarlet spades and orbs bracelet.

My make-up was very light with orange eye shadow, pink lipstick, and pink blush. And last but not least was a lovely orange spade necklace with drapped ribbon design in silver metals with orange orbs on the silver draped chains.

While I was explaining everything the trip had ended! Yay! I Finally get to stretch.

Noblemen Theodore walked out of the carriage first and escorted me out after. He closed the carriage door and waited for it to leave.

"Shall we go Riko-hime?", Theodore asked me. That is correct. My name is Riko meaning Jasmine Child.

Theodore extended his arm and I took it gently. "Why of course Noblemen.", I said.

He gently guided me to the center of this garden where I saw 4 princes and 3 princesses waiting and a lot of other people sitting as a type of audience.

"Noblemen?", I said.

"Yes Riko-hime?", he asked me.

" I am nervous.", I said.

"Don't worry. You will do great.", He said and smiled at me reassuringly.

I smiled back and we stopped in front of the princes and princesses.

I curtsied to them and said," Pardon my lateness."

They all curtsied/bowed back and took their seats. Theodore guided me to my seat then left to the audience area.

Miyako-hime smiled at me and waved. I waved back and smiled too.

Momoko-hime smiled at Kaoru-hime and me and I did the same.

The princes on the other hand looked a bit scary to me.

There was Hiro-sama, Shin-sama, Midori-sama, and Aoi-sama. They all had straight faces which kinda creeped me out.

Oh! You should know that Aoi is from the Kingdom of Sand. It is very desert like there but also very pretty!

Momoko-hime, Miyako-hime, and Kaoru-hime were wearing the same thing as me in their signature colors and instead of spades, Momoko-hime had hearts, Miyako-hime had circles that popped out like bubbles or a semi-sphere, and Kaoru-hime had stars.

The Princes on the other hand were wearing a coat with their crests on which was my right,since we faced eachother, in their signaturecolor[dark red,deep blue, forest green, and dark orange] with shiny bronze epaulets and buttons that matched the black trims with gold ,and the collar with golden embroidery and covering half their necks. They wore black dress pants and black dress shoes. Upon their heads were their silver crowns that were not very large and had a small orb in the center front in their signature color.

While I as babbling on and on what everyone was wearing, I had noticed that a man in the center was saying something. He wore a white robe and turban thingy with a sash in gold with a crest at both ends.

He held up his book and began to read.

"From this day forth, Momoko-hime will be able to make physical contact and go to the other kingdoms freely without getting ill. She shall be able to move around like everyone else. For she is now at the coming of age.", he said.

I smiled. Momoko-hime must be so happy.

"Miyako-hime will now be able to breathe above land and under water, for she is princess of the water kingdom. Her powers shall now be fully stable for she is now at the coming of age.", he said.

Coming of age...what does that truly mean?

"Kaoru-hime will now have the ability to be stable with her powers. She shall be given a new gift very soon and have new expiriences. For she is now at the coming of age.", he said.

I gulped ,knowing I was next.

"And Riko-hime. The youngest of the princesses. You will be able to freely leave your kingdom and return with no troubles for your powers are now stable. For she is now at the coming of age.", he said.

I smiled very happily. I wanted to jump up and hug someone while squealing... but, that would be in-appropriate to do at a formal ceremony.

"Hiro-sama , Midori-sama, Shin-sama, and Aoi-sama. You are at the coming of age and now have stabilized powers. You have gained the feeling of friendship but another emotion is to come. You are now at the coming of age.", he said.

Then he motioned us to stand and go onto the platform with a large roof above it.

I began to become nervous again. Did I mention I have stagefright? Well, I do. And this thingy looks like a stage to me!

The priest with a turban was on the ground area infront of us and faced the crowd.

"Everyone, please rise. Begin your prayers.", he said as everyone stood and began to pray.

He faced us and closed his eyes.

"Spirits! Rise and bless these children for they are worthy of weilding your power!", he yelled.

Suddenly, steaks in all of our signature colors rose from the ground and shooted into the clouds. It was a beautiful sight. The sky was sunkist and beautiful. Suddenly the light took forms of 8 different bodies. 4 were male and 4 were female.

They began to approach us. The yellow-orange one smiled at me and I smiled back. It was a girl obviously. She began to fly around me in swirls and smiled happily. I smiled happily too. Then she entered my body and I felt at peace. Then I fainted.

(Miyako pov)

The girl in orange called Riko-hime fainted when the ceremony was over. Me and the girls were still awake. So was the princes. I wonder why she was the only one that fainted. When the ceremony ended, the priest yelled, "The ceremony is complete and you are all at the coming of age."

I walked off the stage platform thing and went to my Obaa-san. She praised me for doing so well and told me to go and prepare for the feast in this area. That is right, we are going to have a traditional japanese feast here to celebrate the completion of the coming of age ceremony.

I looked back to the stage to see that Riko-hime was being lifted by a Noblemen. I have heard of him! That is Noblemen Theodore. He was taking Riko-chan to who I think may be her parents. He father kissed her forehead and she woke up soon after.

I walked up to her and said," Konichiwa Riko-hime. Watashi wa Miyako-hime desu."{Hello Riko-hime. I am Miyako-hime.} She smiled and said, "Konichiwa Miyako-hime! I hope we can be friends." Then we both curtsied to one another. I began to talk to her and we both laughed alot. We then went into the changing tent for girls and prepared our kimonos on. She had a hard time with the sash so I did it for her. My kimono was blue with white and silver polka dots with a white sash. She has a kimono in black with orange and silver butterflies with a silver sash..

We both walked out to see Kaoru and Momoko already in their kimonos. Kaoru had a kimono that was green and striped with different shades of green and a black sash. Momoko had a pink kimono with white cherry blossom patterns and a magenta sash.

Kaoru and Momoko seemed to easily get along with Riko-hime even though she seemed very shy. We sat down on the cusions across from the princes who wore yukata with basic vertical stripes and black sashes.

We all said,"Ittadakimasu." and began to eat. There was a pretty funny moment when Kaoru and Midori-sama were fighting for a dumpling with their chopsticks. In the end it fell on Momoko's plate and she ate it. Then the chef came by with more dumplings.

I looked at Riko-chan to see she was staring at something every once in a while. I followed her eyes to find out what she was looking at to see she was staring at Aoi-sama. He had dark black hair and orange-brown eyes. I looked back at her and giggled. She turned to me and blushed. I nudged her a bit and continued to eat. She obviously has a thing for Aoi-sama. How cute.

After we ate, Momoko's mom said,"You children should go and play now that you finished eating."

We nodded and went to the field with a soccer ball and nets.

"Alright! Time for some soccer!", Kaoru said as she tried to run but tripped on her kimono. She went to the changing curtains and came back in a soccer uniform. "Better.", she said.

Everyone else did the same except for me and Momoko.

Momoko said, "We will pass."

Me and Momoko sat down and watched the game. Shin-sama and Hiro-sama then came to us to take a break. They sat in between us and panted.

(Shin pov)

I am exhausted! How can those people keep up!?

I noticed that I took a seat by Miyako-hime and took a quick glance at her before blushing.

Hey, what did that priest said. A new feeling will be gained? Wonder what that feeling is...

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Me: Well?**

**Momoko: Well what?**

**Me: What do you think?**

**Momoko: I think I am going to miss this for a while.**

**Me: Don't worry. We will meet again.**

**Miyako: This is good-bye for now.**

**Kaoru: Don't say it like that!**

**Brick: I didn't even get to pie you guys yet.**

**Boomer: Seriously? That is what your sad about?**

**Butch: I'm going to miss these stories...**

**Elliot: Remember, 10 people must sign this petition and review saying they truly did! No lying!**

**Me: For now, a group hug!*Everyone group hugs***

**Everyone: Please review and sign the petition! Bye!**

**Please get the word out that SOPA is back! You can petition to stop it at **

**.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF**

**We need to reach 100,000 by September 21 to stop the bill from passing! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Welcome everyone to another chappie of 'The land of dreams'! I am your host,kimeko-chan123, and these are the cast!**

**Momoko: Hello! I am Momoko-hime in the story and I am the solar kingdom princess!**

**Miyako: Konichiwa! I am Miyako-hime from the water kingdom!**

**Kaoru: I am Kaoru-hime from the nature kingdom. Why do I have to be a princess!?**

**Me: 'Cause you're a girl! Anyway, I am Riko-hime in this story! Ehehe, I thought it would be fun if I jumped in...Maybe I should have put Kimeko instead of Riko...Nah! Princess of the crystal kingdom.**

**Brick: I play Hiro-sama, prince of the lunar kingdom.**

**Boomer: I am Shin-sama and I am prince of the Ice kingdom.**

**Butch: I think I am Midori-sama , prince of the earth kingdom.**

**Elliot: And you will never guess who I am! I am Aoi-sama of the sand kingdom. Which means I am Riko's **

**Me: Yeah, yeah, I ran out of people to use okay!?**

**Elliot: Sure you did.*sarcastic***

**Me: Anyway, Elliot just wants people to spread the word about SOPA. Please do!**

**Brick: *raises an eyebrow* What is the catch?**

**Elliot: Why would I add a catch?**

**Everyone except me and Elliot: Really?**

**Elliot: *sighs* Fine, there was a catch.**

**Everyone but Elliot: Thought so.**

**Momoko: What is the catch?**

**Me: Eto...I'd love to tell you guys...demo...**

**Kaoru: Demo?**

**Me: I don't own any of the characters except Riko and Aoi! Enjoy! RUN AWAY!*runs away***

**Everyone else stares at Elliot.**

**Elliot: RUN!*runs with the PPGZ and RRBZ at his tail***

**~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~**

(Kaoru-hime pov)

This is so much fun! I haven't ran so freely for a long time! Plus I totally ditched my skirts and dresses!

I ran to the goal while kicking the ball at a steady pace. Midori-sama then tried to block me so I kicked the ball above his head and ran around him. The I went to the goal and shot it so hard, the net nearly fell.

I heard Momoko and Miyako's voices in the distance cheering for me, so I turned around and gave them a thumbs up.

"Good job Kaoru-hime!", Riko-hime said as she hug attacked me from behind.

"Arigato. You did well too, Riko-hime.", I said and smiled at her.

She had on a scarlet soccer uniform and tied her hair into a ponytail with her bangs held back by a clip. She had on knee socks in black with black and white cleats. She got off of me and we claimed our prizes for 1st place of this event. The prize was a grass medal with a white ribbon and it said the year and '1st place'.

Then I was suddenly attacked by my bros and we began wrestling.

"Good job shooting the victory goal Kaoru!", Dai-nii said as he noogied me.

"Nice one nee-chan!", Shou said as he tackled me down.

"Arigato!", I said as I rolled us in a position where I was able to sit on top of both of them and then we began to laugh together.

Then I was suddenly knocked off by something. I sat up slowly and rubbed my head with my eyes closed. I felt something licking my face, so I shot opened my eyes and giggled to see it was only Shizen, the wolf pup.

"Konichiwa Shizen. Long time no see.", I said as I lifted him into my arms.

He licked my face again making me giggle.

"Daijovou Kaoru?", Dai-nii asked me.

"Hai.", I said as he helped me up with Shizen still in my arms.

"What is that nee-chan?", Shou asked me as he pointed to Shizen.

"This is Shizen, a wolf pup. He should be with Midori-sama...", I said and then looked Shizen in the eye.

"Did you run away or get lost again?", I asked.

Shizen whimpered and I giggled. I kissed Shizen's forehead and left to find Midori-sama.

"I'll be back later!", I said to my bros as I walked off.

"Hai!", They both said and began to wrestle together. My whole family, except my mom, is like that. You get used to it.

(Midori pov)

"Shizen! Where did you go this time?", I called. Shizen is so sneaky. He must have ran looking for me or something. Shizen isn't comfortable with people that looks scary to him.

"Shizen!", I called looking behind a bush. Then I heard a barking noise and turned around only to be knocked down.

"Shizen!", I said in glee as he licked my face.

"It's strange how I am the one to return him to you once again.", A voice said. Not too feminine but not too masculine. It can only be the voice of one person.

I looked up and smirked, "I see you missed me Kaoru-hime."

She scoffed and helped me up while I held Shizen in my arms.

"Just did what is right.", she said.

I then took a minute to think.

"Bye.", she said and began to walk away.

I grabbed her hand and put something in it.

"Your reward. See ya.", I said. I then pecked her cheek and ran off with Shizen in my arms.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

(Next week in the ice kingdom; Shin pov)

"WEEEEEEE!", I scream as I slide down a giant slide made of ice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", Hiro and Midori yell from behind.

We are playing on a giant ice slide I made that starts from the tip of my castle. I made it so it was like a roller coaster.

I may have pushed them down when they had their guards down.

They thought I pushed them out the highest window in the castle.

Their faces were histarical!

Mizu was on four paws while sliding. He was playing a game with Shizen and Kasai.

Then someone in a magenta short coat,light pink top, pink tights, magenta boots with skates, and a red mid thigh skirt skated right past me.

A challenge yes? Its on!

The stranger faced me and waved. It was no other than Momoko-hime.

"Konichiwa!", she said while waving and then curtsied while still skating backwards.

"Konichiwa Momoko-hime!", I said and stood up while skating down the slide. I wasn't wearing skates though. Oh well.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", Midori and Hiro yelled still on their backs sliding while holding eachother. That made Momoko-hime chuckle.

Then 2 figures in green and blue skated past me. They were wearing the same style clothes as Momoko-hime. They turned around while curtsying. It was no other than Kaoru-hime and Miyako-hime.

The only difference in their outfits was the tiaras and Kaoru-hime had jeans on.

"Midori-sama, Hiro-sama, don't be such wimps! It is just a slide! Even Miyako-hime made it down!", Kaoru-hime said. That made me snicker.

I turned around and saw the two princes mentioned and saw them open their eyes and seperate while looking a bit disgusted.

They both stood up and activated their ski shoes. Oh right, forgot about those. I clicked my heels and popped out the skis. I took out the retractable poles and set them so I was skiing.

"So what brings you 3 here today?", I asked the three princesses.

"I came to finally play!", Momoko-hime said.

"I thought it would be nice to visit.", Miyako-hime said.

"I was dragged along.", Kaoru-hime said earning a sweat-drop from Miyako-hime and Momoko-hime.

Then the 3 princesses were pounce on by the wolves and slid faster down the slide until they crashed to the bottom. I looked back at the guys who were wide eyed and we slid as fast as we could to make sure they were alright.

Instead of finding bodies, we found no more then snow.

"Yoohoo! Up hear!",I heard Momoko-hime's voice say.

I looked up to see the girls and wolf pups floating in mid-air.

"H-how-?", me and the guys began but were interupted.

"Konichiwa! If you are wondering, I did that.", a voice said and we looked to see a girl with a tiara and her hands were up and glowing. She was wearing a short coat with long sleeves in orange, a black dress with frills, orange and white striped tights, orange boots with skates, and open fingered black gloves.

"Riko-hime?", we said.

She slowly put down the girls and the pups.

"Well done.", Aoi-sama said, popping from behind her. She then squealed with a bit of shock and kicked him down. Probably out of reflex.

"Kya! Gomenasai Aoi-sama!", Riko-hime said as she helped him up.

"Its all good.", he said.

"I didn't know you knew magic Riko-hime!", Miyako-hime said.

"Excuse me Miyako-hime but we can all do magic.", Midori said.

Miyako-hime sweat-dropped and nervously laughed.

"Since we are all here. Why not give those powers a little test?", Hiro-sama suggested.

We all grinned and went to an open area. Perfect for testing out something new.

"What should we make?", I asked.

We all began to think. Hmmmmmm...

"How about a cottage?", Kaoru-hime suggested.

We all agreed and began to test this power thing out.

(Miyako pov)

"Who should start?", I asked.

"Allow me girlies.", Midori-sama said. He is a total flirt and loves to show off. He kneeled down and began to set up tall walls for the cottage. The ground was literally reaching for the sky.

"Psssssh. Show off.", Kaoru said and I giggled at her comment.

"Why don't you go next Kaoru?", Momoko asked.

Kaoru grinned and cracked her knuckles. "This I can do.", she said and began moving her arms in a swaying position above her head. A bunch of vines then covered the top like a roof.

Everyone else focused their energy to break parts open as walls and doors.

"Good job.", Midori-sama said to Kaoru and kissed her cheek making her tomato red.

Me and Momoko noticed this and went "EEEEEEH!?"

Kaoru then wacked him upside the back of his head.

"I never knew you and Midori-sama were an item Kaoru-hime.", Riko-hime said.

Oh dear, I wish she did not say that!

~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~

**Me: Okay, I should be safe in my room.**

**RRBZ pop out of my closet.**

**RRBZ: Guess again!**

**Me: KYAAAAAAAA!*throws a pillow at each of them***

**Butch: Happy to see you too.**

**Boomer: Pajamas so soon? Its only 5 PM.**

**Brick takes a pic and sends it to someone.**

**Me: Who did you send that to?**

**Brick: Everyone.**

**Me: Oh-no...**

**Butch: So what do you have to do?**

**Me: I'm not getting out of this am I?**

**Brick: Nope.**

**Boomer: Please, Kimeko-chan.**

**Me: Fine, since you asked nicely. He said I had to go on a date with him.**

**Butch: That is such a big thing!?**

**Me: YES! Now... GET OUT OF MY ROOM!**

**I pelt the RRBZ with pillows until they are out of my room.**

**Me: Safe at last.**

**The PPGZ pop out of my closet.**

**Me: How do you guys fit in there!?**

**Momoko: We heard EVERYTHING!**

**Miyako: I'll let you borrow an outfit.**

**Kaoru: I feel your pain.**

**Me: At least Kaoru understands!**

**PPGZ: Please review!**

**Me: Thanks for reading and please leave dares too! Don't forget to stop SOPA! Sign the petition with the link on my page! Bai Bai~!3**


End file.
